An Ideal Happy Ending
by Mariposa Allverez
Summary: The specifics are all in the first chapter aka the title page.  Rated PG-13 to be safe please read title page to get summary.Please Read Author Notes they will have key info.
1. Title Page

Title: An Ideal Happy Ending

Summary: My Ideal Happy Ending for Pretty Little Liars Aria Montgomery. Imagine what could happen if Symone backed down and Aria and Ezra could finally be happy Based off the show NOT the book.

Disclaimers : I Mariposa Allverez DO NOT OWN the copyrights etc. of the show Pretty Little Liars. Though if it were up to me I'd make sure Aria and Ezra stay together forever.

Pairings you'll find in this fanfiction:

Aria Montgomery + Ezra Fitz

Spencer Hastings + Toby Cavanagh

Emily Fields + Maya

Hanna Marin + Caleb Rivers

Show: Pretty Little Liars

Rated: PG-13 for minor sensuality, language, drama


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"She's better for you Ezra. I can't compete with Symone. She's close to your age. You can be seen with her. I wouldn't blame you if you want to be with her." Aria Montgomery said intensely.

She was looking into her forbidden boyfriend Ezra Fitz's blue eyes. She felt like shit. Why wouldn't she? Ezra was hanging around her friend Symone for the past few days. In fact, she nearly blew it by flipping out at the Dance-a-thon tonight. Luckily, her friend Spencer Hastings covered for her. Aria knew she owed Spencer for this one.

"Aria, I've only known her, what two days. Besides I'm in love with someone else already. You know I love you." Ezra bent his head down for a kiss but stopped suddenly due some students hanging around nearby.

"I love you too. But do me the favor and let me know before you go out or have any previous engagments. I don't want a repeat of this morning." Aria smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

"Tell you what, I'll make it up to you later. Around 11pm stop by my apartment we can have some food, chill out for a bit. You can stay over if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"Ok I'll see you at 11?"

"Yea, I'll have to have my friends cover for me."

"See you in a little while." Ezra said giving Aria a quick peck.

Aria ran to her car. Someone was waiting for her.

"Symone?"

"Yea it's me. Did you wanna hang out tonight?" Symone said.

"No, I'm sorry I already made plans with E-a friend for tonight. Um, just out of curiosity what are you going to do about Ezra Fitz?" Aria asked nonchalantly as she leaned against her car.

"He's cute. But I'm not sure he's my type. Wait why are you asking?"

"He's a good guy. And I confided in him after the divorce. He's a good friend to me now. I know it sounds weird but he's the only guy friend I can actually trust. Please keep this to yourself." 'Crap' Aria thought.

"No wonder you've been defensive… Oh My God! Aria are you in love with him? You know it's ok right?"

"Yea, Wait, what?" Aria said in shock.

"Yes I know you're in love with Ezra Fitz. I could see it in your eyes at the dance, when you came up to us both times. But honestly, Aria I am not looking for a relationship now. He's what 25,26?"

"23."

"I'm 20. He's over my age limit for a guy. If anything, I'd probably go for a guy in New York. Long distance relationships aren't my thing. Aria, he's yours I won't tell I promise. And I don't date teachers."

"So this is safe with you?"

"Yea but you've gotta let me know when you finally make you're move."

"I'm not saying a word to him about my true feelings until graduation."

"Ok, I've gotta head out, I guess I'll hang with some old high school buds or my parents, don't be afraid to call or email me sometime. See you later Aria."

"See ya." Aria said, 'Good to know someone else is on my side with this' she thought to herself.

A/N: This is in the setting after the dance a thon and it wont follow after the "if you don't succeed lie and lie again episode after the story takes off on its own :P

Please review and new chapters will be up soon 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria drove home in a rush since it was already 10:30. She called Spencer on the way letting her know she needed cover for tonight.

"Don't worry about a thing I gotcha covered." Spencer told her over the phone.

As soon as Aria got to her house she saw her brother nor father had gotten home yet. So she was in the clear for the moment. She changed out of her dance attire and put on some more comfy clothing, jeans with a blue undershirt, a cut off sweatshirt and some flip-flops. She packed her bag for the night. She wrote a quick note to her father before leaving:

"Dad,

I went to Spencer's for the night. Please don't call I'll be asleep by the time you get home. I'll be home tomorrow or Monday depends on how I feel. I call you tomorrow to let you know what's happening. Spencer's parents are out of town so they probably won't be home. Call Spencer if you need to talk to someone.

See you in a day or 2,

Aria"

Aria ran out the door. She drove to Ezra's place in hurry. By the time she got there her heart was beating rapidly. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Ezra's door. She heard voices and opened up the door, to find Ezra and Symone talking.

"What in the hell is going on? Symone?" Aria asked in a dazed and pissed off tone.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Symone asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought Ezra wasn't your type."

"Aria this isn't what it looks like." Ezra chimed in.

"I was just getting ready to leave. I'm heading back to New York early tomorrow morning. I only came here to get my short stories back. I swear that's all I came here for, that and I needed to explain to Ezra that I didn't like him like that. I wouldn't hurt you like that you're like a little sister to me. But yea I only came here for that. I'll be going now."

"No, hold on. Ezra is what she saying true?" Aria asked.

"Yea she only came back for her short stories and to clear things up with me. I swear." Ezra said.

"Can I go?" Symone asked.

"Yea, I want to talk to you for a second though. Ezra give me a second."

"What's wrong Aria?"

"Symone seriously what really happened?"

"I told him how you felt. And I know about your relationship with him. I promise Aria, I swear I won't say a word about it to anyone. But do me a favor and be careful."

"Wait hold on. You know?"

"Yes. So I'll tell your mother I see Ezra as a friend only. I'm serious you guys' secret is safe with me." Symone hugged Aria, " Now get back there, he's got something planned for you."

"Symone. Thank you for this."

"Just don't get caught and don't be jealous he's only got eyes for you. I'll see you soon." She said heading down and out the building.

A/N: Please review and chapter 3 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: they are in the aparment in the end of chapter 2 and all of this chapter. :)

"Aria I promise you, it was an unexpected visit. Symone was picking up her stories since she was leaving in the morning. I'm sorry I didn't have time to give the heads up. By the way I meant what I said in the parking lot, I love you and only you. I'm so sorry." Ezra said getting up from the couch.

"Ezra, Symone explained to me that she knows about us. And that we had to make sure not to get caught. I just wish I got at least a text." Aria said smiling, " By the way I am sorry for over reacting like that."

"Well, to be honest you're adorable when you over react. Wanna know how you can make up for it if you feel that bad about it?" Ezra said a sly smile in his voice.

"How?"

"Kiss me, forgive me, and you can help me make something in the kitchen."

(A/N: its prolly like after midnight here but who says you can't cook after midnight )

Aria sat on the counter while Ezra started a cake beside her. The smell of chocolate cake batter was to die for. Ezra put the cake in the oven to bake. He looked her as he eat the batter. Aria ran her finger across the bowl and gave Ezra a taste of the batter using her finger. That was Ezra's cue to sweep her off the counter into a dip in his arms.

"Did I tell you how amazing you looked tonight?" Ezra said looking into her eyes.

"No you didn't." Aria was giggling at this point.

"Well you did. All I wanted was to do what I just did, at the dance to be able to dance the night away with you." Ezra said kiss Aria lightly.

"You were very handsome tonight, babe. Um Ezra?"

"Yea,"

"You may wanna check the cake I think it's done." Aria said.

Ezra put Aria back on the counter and took out the finished cake. He got the frosting and started putting it on it. The smell of the chocolate cake was filling the air it made Aria want to dig in forget about frosting the cake. She decided to let her slipper slide off hoping that Ezra would notice. After he finished frosting the cake and washing his hands, he looked at Aria and smiled. He picked up the slipper that fell and whispered "milady" as he put it on for her. He kissed her.

"So, am I forgiven?" Ezra said kissing her cheek.

"I'm thinking about it." Aria replied getting of the counter to get a taste of the cake.

"Oh come on. You know I love you." He said kissing her neck as he wound his arms around from behind.

"Let me get a piece of cake, then you can distract me all you want." She said. Ezra continued to run his hands from her waist to her collarbone. "Can I get my cake?"

"Yes but I want your attention more." Ezra smiled.

Once Aria cut herself a piece of cake, she started giggling because Ezra's breath was tickling her neck. She let herself loose from his grip and sat down the on the couch. He was after her again.

"Can you control yourself. I want to watch the movie." Aria said kissing him lightly, "After the movie you can let loose all you want."

"Okay okay." Ezra replied.

They cuddled up on the sofa to watch Romeo and Juliet. It was nice, cozy and peaceful in the apartment. Suddenly Aria was thinking of what might happen if anyone other than her friends and Symone had found out about her and Ezra. It'd be catastrophic. She wondered what her parents would think. But she and Ezra agreed that they'd tell everyone after her graduation party. She'd been together with Ezra a year. She planned on moving in with him after they told everyone. With graduation a month or so away she was hoping that their secret wouldn't be out until they were ready to bring to light. That and she knew she wanted the secrecy with her parents to stop and show everyone how good they are together. This is what she wanted.

"Aria? Are you alright?"

"Yea why?"

"Are you thinking of what's going to happen when we tell everyone?"

"Yea. I'm afraid my parents will have you arrested before we get the story out."

"Don't worry about it everyone will be fine. We'll tell the truth and hope for the best."

"Alright." Aria snuggled a bit closer feeling a bit more safe.

Ezra started mimicking Romeo's lines during the balcony scene and whispering them into Aria's ear. She giggled. He turned her face to his and kissed her lips as gently as he could. She put her arms around his neck pulling him close to point where he was on top of her on the couch. He began to get more aggressive with his kiss.

"Ezra…" Aria whispered as his kisses started trailing from her lips to her collarbone. She gasped and moaned.

He said nothing and began to be more and more gentle with his kisses. Aria couldn't be happier. She loved Ezra. Nothing was going to stop them from being together. It would be a matter of time before they could be seen in public together as a couple. The sooner the better, she hated sneaking around. Yea, it had its perks, bit the perks didn't outweigh the cons. She was sure Ezra wanted to stop the secrecy. For now, she wanted to enjoy what they had now: the late nights in his apartment, their make-out sessions, the times they spent cuddled up on his couch or bed and even the stolen moments at school. Of course she enjoyed it all but she wanted to end the secrecy once and for all, so she and Ezra could be seen together in public without worrying about being caught. She also wanted to her mother Ella Montgomery to stop trying to set him up with other girls and see that he is taken. That's why she couldn't wait until graduation, because after that they finally would be able to not hide anymore.

A/N: They have not had sex yet. Though in the deleted scene it gets steamy. I'm posting the deleted scene after the story is finished which should be soon. Warning though, chapter 4 will be a bit long in my opinion. Thanks for reading please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 FEW WEEKS LATER…

Since the traumatic "A" chapter was over Aria and her friends couldn't be happier. Since Mona Vanderwall was discovered as "A" both her social and professional lives were over. And she was put behind bars for life. Now Aria could concentrate on the road ahead. Aria's parents were now civil with each other, her friends' love lives were finally in order and doing pretty well in the wake of graduation. Luckily Aria and Spencer made Saledictorian and valedictorian. She was quite surprised to get it. She was expecting Emily to get it but no; Aria made saledictorian, and voted the Class of 2009's most unique student. As the 2009 graduation progressed Aria had a strange sense of closure and happiness. She eyed Ezra in the crowd laughing to herself. She heard Spencer's name being called for her speech, she knew she would be going up once Spencer's speech was done. Aria couldn't be more proud of herself, her 3 best friends, her family, and her boyfriend (Ezra) because of what they went through and how they were able to overcome it. As soon as she heard Spencer begin her speech she started to pay attention:

"Thank you to everyone for coming to the graduation of 2009. As the last four years have passed we all had aspirations such as "A-list" starlet, president, firefighter, and carpenter. But as high school has progressed our dreams and desires changed to careers such as teacher, magazine editor, lawyer, and doctor. But all in all our dreams and desires still have opportunity to change even now. But we'll never forget the education, the lessons learned here. But mostly we'll never forget the friends we made will last a lifetime. My biggest wish is that the class of 2009 will leave their mark on society. I'd like to wish this graduating class the best of luck on their future endeavors. Congratulations class of 2009 we are on our way. And lastly I'd like to thank my family, and 3 best friends Aria, Hanna, and Emily, no girl could ask for better friends. And now a moment of silence for Alison Delaurentis. Good luck class of 2009 and best wishes." Spencer finished her speech and winked at Aria as she came to the podium.

"It's been a hell of a year. I'd like read a poem a certain teacher," Aria winked at Ezra, "had inspired me to write titled "Senior Year"

"It's the last year of high school

A year to prepare

For good Byes

For heartbreaks

And the time of your life

You're feeling ready to take flight

Never forgetting those who helped you

Taught you lessons you never thought you'd learn

On graduation day

You'll go up on that stage

As high flashes before your eyes

As you prepare for what's ahead

You'll look back time and time again

Remembering all those crazy fun times you had

Thinking to yourself the entire time

I made it thru the drama, the heartbreaks, and the goodbyes,

I have learned high school is what you make it to be so make it count above all.

I'd like to recite a few quotes that I felt described this class as whole:

"I know we all can't stay here forever , so I want to write my own words on the face of today"-Shannon Hoon

"I'll be floating like a butterfly and stinging like a bee."- Muhammad Ali

And to quote Avril Lavinge:

"I can't stop it now, you can't stop me now. I'll get by I'll survive, when the world is crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground, I'll turn myself around. Don't you try and stop it, I won't cry, I found myself in wonderland, I'll get back on my feet again. Is this real? Is this pretend? I'll take a stand until the end."

Yes, I used quotes and a poem but that's how I express myself here. As a final thought I wish the class of 2009 the best of luck. Thank you." Aria went back to her seat and heard the same applause Spencer got. She smile to herself.

When Aria heard her name called she shot a glance at Ezra, her 3 best friends smiling at them those 4 were the best things to happen to her. She got her diploma and shouted

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO"

Everyone laughed and applauded Ezra wolf whistled for Aria. Once everyone was the girls counted to 3 and they all threw up their caps in excitement. Aria, Spencer , Hanna and Emily gave each other hugs.

Its so cute because everyone's boyfriends and girlfriend scared the girls from behind.

"WHAT'S Your Deal guys." Said Hanna and Emily laughing.

"What's wrong with you guys?" said Aria and Spencer smacking their boyfriends playfully.

Ezra picked up Aria and spun her around. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Maya gave Em a Sweet kiss. Caleb kissed Hanna's head and embraced her. Toby gave Spencer a quick peck. Aria was filled with happiness and joy seeing that she and her friends lives were now their own NO A, NO worries.

"You guys better come to my grad party, or you all are in for it." Aria laughed.

"Yes of course," Hanna said, "I've got to go though Caleb and I got dinner with my mom so I'll text you all. We gotta meet up before the party love ya girls." She blew a kiss to the girls as Caleb waved , shook hands with the guys and walked off with Hanna at his side.

"Maya and I will be there count on it. We've got to go ourselves my parents and Maya's are waiting on us so we'll see you." Em said grabbing Maya as she said good bye and blew kisses to everyone .

"Don't worry I'll be there Aria, wouldn't miss it. Wish me luck Toby here is taking me to officially meet his parents." Spencer hugged Aria, shook Ezra's hand as Toby did the same and walked off.

"Wow. I didn't think your friends would almost completely ignore me." Ezra pointed out putting an arm around Aria, "How does it feel to be a graduate?"

"It's Amazing. BUT… Babe my parents and brother are headed our way."

"Oh Right."

"Hello Mr. Fitz, how nice to see you again." Ella Montgomery said shaking Ezra's hand.

"Hello again, Mike, Ella, Mr. Montgomery good to see you guys to."

"Please call me Byron." Mr. Montgomery said.

"Hey Fitz." Mike murmured.

"Aria, honey are you read to go to dinner?"

"Yea Sure."

"Oh how rude of me, did you want to come Mr. Fitz?" Ella said.

"MOM!" Aria blushed.

"What Hon, do you not want him to come?"

"I meant cut the formalities." Aria couldn't believe this, her mom inviting Ezra to dinner with them, she was almost sure Mike would be snickering if he was in the Ezra/Aria secret relationship protection squad. But ultimately she didn't complain.

"Oh, Sorry, Ezra."

"It's fine I wouldn't her calling me by my first name. No biggie." Ezra said shooting Aria a "this will be awkward" look, as he and the Montgomery's walked off to dinner.

A/N: Just to let you guys know chapter 5 is very short but chapter 6 and 8 will be a bit longer. I plan on making this fanfiction a 10+ chapter story so please bear with me when it comes to updates but at least when the story ends you will get a treat and to make up for chapter 5 being a short one I will add in 2 of the couple playlists as chapters. Please review I love you my readers 3


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Aria how does it feel to graduate?" Ella said at dinner.

"Great! I can't wait to start at Hollis. Oh and I decided to major in English come the fall. And Ezra was able to get me a letter of recommendation from Symone. I was able to swing some grants as well." Aria replied.

"So are you going to stay with me and your brother, or move in with your mother?" Byron asked.

"Actually, Ezra needs a roommate and since he and I have become friends I thought I'd move in with him. And since I have the job at mom's gallery I figure both work and school are now covered so if I move in with Ezra it could help me learn to be on top of things more."

"Um, Do you think that's smart? We mean that he is or was your teacher. Are absolutely sure?" Byron said in a untraceable tone.

"I agree is that smart?" Ella said.

"You're moving in with Fitz hahahahaha good luck not coming out in a relationship." Mike said laughing his ass off.

"Don't worry Ella. It's not for a few weeks anyway. I could use the extra income and Aria could learn a bit I mean I am her friend now and I think it could work with helping her adjust to college life and standing on her own feet as she continues life it is cheaper that a dorm and she wont be a bother there is an extra room in my apartment that I may rent out I rather her than a stranger. She is 18 so it would legal." Ezra said realizing he should've kept his mouth shut.

"Um ok…?" Ella said never bringing it up again.

The rest of dinner was awkward. After words Ezra took Aria to his place saying ( she was going to Symone's hotel room, since she was in town)

"Oh My God! I am so sorry about this. I shouldn't have mentioned anything." Aria said throwing her purse, cap and gown on the couch.

"Aria calm down. Don't worry they won't know what's going, until the party next week. Relax hun. By the way I do love this sapphire dress on you and the peacock feather was a nice touch." Ezra got up behind Aria holding her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you Ezra, but I'm still freaking out. Easy for you to say to calm down, I have to live with my parents a few more weeks, you don't. They suspect something I know it. I mean after mentioning me being your 'roommate', dinner became so awkward. Knowing my family they may or may not ignore what is there in front of them but Mike knows something he was teasing me on the way out. So basically we have to act like nothing is wrong until the party. For now, we start hanging out regularly in public as "friends" so there are not many questions." Aria said in a freaked out tone.

"Aria, babe, what can I do to make this better?" Ezra said concern in his voice, holding Aria closer to him as he turned her around to face him.

"Kiss me please." Aria said with a tear falling down her face.

Ezra did as he was told…

A/N: As Promised the Playlists of the couples will be in chapter format and posted after this. Enjoy it until I can get chapter 6 up. Please Review and PM if you would like to add a song to the playlists. Ill choose the top three and then from the top three for each playlist I will add ONE and credit will go to the person whose song was chosen. Any questions don't hesitate to PM me.

Love Mariposa

PS thank for reading :)


	7. Anthor's Note July 11, 2011

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**To My Beloved Readers**,

I'll do my best to have the deleted scene up as soon as I can being that is it very long it will take at least a day or so for me to get it typed up and posted please be patient. I promise I will have it up by the end of the week. But I can pretty much say that I will have a new chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how I feel being that I have been writing literally all day. I appreciate the reviews please keep them coming. They keep me writing. Again as a treat for a short Chapter 5 I posted the playlists for the couples in the story. So I hope you guys enjoyed it like I said

I have a little contest for you readers I need your help to figure out

4 completely different songs

for the last song on each of the 4 playlists

I will choose the

Top 2 for each playlist and

I will post ONE winning song for each playlist (out of the top 2 songs chosen for each playlist)

_**When you send me the songs make sure you use the following format doesn't matter the order you put it in.**_

_**Example: Aria/Ezra: Song-Artist (do that for the all 4) (if you don't know the artist its fine)**_

The winning song on each playlist will get credited for the song they chose on that given playlist. And will get an honorable mention in my next authors note. :D GOOD LUCK

Thanks for reading the contest will run till the end of the week the deadline to send in the songs is July 15, 2011.

Love,

_**Mariposa **_


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Here you go my beloved readers enjoy. What's here. With out further ado:

Chapter 6

Aria decided to have her graduation party at her mother's art studio, since it had all her ideal decorations it had a classy yet edgy and artsy feel to it. Ezra came about a few hours before the party to help out with setting everything up for the party.

"Hey Babe, when exactly are we going to break the news to everyone tonight?" Ezra casually asked.

"I think we should do it when my parents are giving their speeches like right after it's the perfect moment I think." Aria replied with a smile.

"Sounds good. May I say how beautiful you look Milady?" Ezra said complementing Aria on her edgy jeans, t-shirt and blazer ensemble complete with pink converse.

"Oh these things I just threw them on since I'm gonna be dancing with everyone I have to be comfortable. But I thank you kindly dear Sir." Aria said sneaking in a quick kiss while her mom got the food from the back.

"Aria sweetheart, Can you come over please." Ella said coming into view.

"Yea mom what's wrong?" Aria said getting down from putting up streamers on the ladder she was on.

"Nothing's wrong just need your help."

"Mom what's up?" Aria said following her mom to her office.

"You and Ezra, You both seem very close now that you graduated from Rosewood." Her mom pointed out, "It's not a bad thing but is that why you almost lost it with Simone at the dance?"

"Uh… Wha?" Aria muttered shocked.

"I couldn't help but notice you yelling at him at the dance a thon a few months ago. And All I'm saying is that should he choose to ask you out I have no problem with it he's been raving about you at the staff meetings saying what a sweet girl you are and how you've proven to be one his best friends. I take since me and your dad's divorce you've sort of seen him as your rock. I don't blame you. I'm beginning to see why you like him so much he is a really good man." Ella explained.

"Ok…? I guess that's good to know. I do like him a lot. But I'm going back to help Ezra out with the remaining set up." Aria said in an awkward tone as she ran out.

"Aria? Everything ok?" Ezra said as Aria ran back into the main room.

"Most awkward moment with my mother ever. No I'm not going into it just help me finish this." Aria said in a semi dazed yet semi pissed off tone.

"Okay…?" Ezra said needless to say he didn't say more than one word for the next few hours at the fear she may go apeshit on him.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Everyone was dancing enjoying themselves. Aria got to discreetly dance with Ezra.

"Um Hun, are you ok? You haven't said a word to me since I got back from talking to my mother a few hours ago." Aria asked as they moved with the music.

"You seem pissed earlier I didn't want to say the wrong thing and set off a bomb or anything." Ezra replied.

"Oh goodness Ezra I was dazed. Is that's why you haven't been talking to me for the past few hours? I wasn't mad I was just trying to piece everything together you see I think my mom knows about us but I can't be sure so don't worry I'm not mad at you." Aria said reassuringly kissing his cheek, "by the way you look handsome with your shirt untucked and your tie partially undone. I like it that and I'm sure you didn't realize we both have converse on just a difference in the color."

"Aren't you one to notice little things. Have I told you how adorable you look tonight?"

"Yes several times but thank you." Aria replied with a blush.

Everyone heard the tapping of the glasses and knew the Montgomery's were going to give their speeches to their daughter. Aria realized it's now or never.

"Hello, Everyone. Thank you for coming to help us celebrate Aria's Graduation. Aria Honey can you come up please." Byron said.

"Aria, we are so proud of you and what you have accomplished in these four years. Byron and I are proud to announce that we have another art/English major in the family. It feels as though yesterday we brought you home from the hospital and now looking at you despite your father and I's differences you have managed to become our beautiful young classy unique in character daughter. We love you baby." Ella said hugging her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Your mother pretty much said it. You'll always be my little girl and don't let anyone tell you that you can't anything, just follow that instinct you have and you'll do just fine." Byron said kissing his daughters head.

Aria smiled looking at her parents. She knew even though her parents weren't married they still loved her no matter what.

"Hey Aria. It ain't my thing but I wanted to tell ya I love ya and I'm proud of you and to call you my sister." Mike said hugging her.

"Here I go…" Aria said to herself. She took a look at Ezra, and her friends who gave her the "DO IT" looks. She took a deep breath.

"Thanks guys I love you all too. But I have some news to share. About 2 years ago before I moved to Iceland, I met a very handsome, dark hair, blue eyed, man at a pub. He quickly became a very good friend, he was trying to finish his degree. We hung out very discreetly to avoid scrutiny. We said our goodbyes, when I left for Iceland. I lost touch with him over that year I was there. When I returned to Rosewood with my family, I bumped into him at the pub where we first met. I found out he was getting ready to start his first job as a teacher. Things hadn't changed a bit. Until I realized he was my teacher then I knew he and could never been seen together. Then before I knew it being in his class and seeing him every day that smile. And when I hit rock bottom with my parent's divorce he was there when I couldn't turn to anyone else. That is when I knew I was completely in love with him. As my senior started drawing to a close we brought up the idea of us having a romantic relationship despite how complicated our friendship was. The day after I graduated he ask me out and asked me to be his girlfriend to which I said yes to both. Who's this man you may ask? Well, he's here in this room, Mr. Ezra Fitz is my boyfriend. I'd like to point out that our relationship is completely legal because I am no longer his student, therefore we can be together." Aria said he heart pounding as she looked over to her parents.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Hanna, Emily, Spencer and the 3 Montgomery's shouted. Everyone else clapped.

Shock overtook Aria's face as Ezra came up to her. She yanked him to the back room where she would confront her parents.

"MOM DAD explain yourselves." Aria said in shock, " I was expecting the wrath of my parents."

"We are ok with this. You didn't notice me dropping hints at you today when you and I were talking." Ella said, "thought you would've picked up on it."

"Wait recap and tell me everything." Aria said in shaky tone.

"You see Aria, Ezra met up with me, your father and brother yesterday, when you were hanging out with the girls. He had asked us if he could be you boyfriend or "steady beau" as he put it. And he asked if you could move in with him and he explained the real reasoning behind it. So to put it lightly we know you've been together for over a year now, he apologized for telling us sooner and for the sneaking around you two were doing he also assured us no underage shenanigans were going on. SO when he explained everything we knew he was the guy for you which is why we are not mad and that we are proud of you for attempting to have your own life." Ella explained.

"Aw, Ezra, you did all that for me?" Aria asked tearing up.

"Yes, I knew you were freaking out so figured if I get to your parents first then maybe they'd be ok with me being with you." Ezra said putting an arm around her.

"We'll leave you be, BYRON lets go. You could have said your peace but you didn't lets go." Ella said before Ezra could reply.

"It's nice that people know cause I can do this," Ezra put his arms completely around her.

"Just kiss me already." Aria said as Ezra dipped her as he lightly kissed her. She giggled.

A/N: Chapter 7 will be up soon review read. ENJOY :P


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1 MONTH LATER….

Aria came home from her shift at her mother's gallery. She opened the door to her and Ezra's apartment to see Ezra dressed in the suit he wore on their date in Philly. She was shocked to see roses in his hands and to see cinnamon scented candles scattered around the entire apartment. Aria Thanked God she wore her floral dress, bomber jacket and converse to work today. Ezra walked over to her as she realized that "Marry Me" by Train was playing in the background. Ezra got down on one kneeand gave her the roses.

"It started as an innocent meeting,  
>Then turned into something that looked<br>Wrong but felt so right in every way,  
>You walked into my life unexpectedly<br>And since then I have never felt,  
>more in love<br>more devoted  
>more enchanted with you than I am now.<br>You taught me the importance of  
>Never letting the odds weigh you down<br>I am a selfish man who would put  
>my life on the line for you<br>As I stand here on one knee  
>I want to tell you, you are the best thing<br>to happen to me

You're a beautiful woman with a pure heart

Aria Montgomery, Will you marry me?" Ezra said as he put a princess cut ring on her finger.

"Oh my goodness Ezra… The poem was beautiful and my answer is…" Aria stopped and took Ezra's face in her hands dropping the roses he gave her to kiss him more passionately than she ever had before.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Ezra whispered.

"Yes, I'll marry you. But you can't get rid of me once you do." Aria said holding Ezra.

" I don't plan to. You milady are all mine." Ezra said pulling Aria in for another kiss, "I love you Aria Montgomery."

"As I love you Ezra Fitz." Aria said, "By the way I love this suit on you."

"Thank you, would you care to dance?"

"Yes I would."

Ezra changed the song to "Your Guardian Angel" he walked over to Aria. He put his arms around her and started singly softly in in her ear. She giggled as they swayed to the music. At that moment she knew this song would be the song they danced to at their wedding. Could she be any happier?

A/N: the wedding will take a bit not sure when I'll have it up it may take up to 4 chapters um I know long right? I am actually trying to condense it so it's not so long but with weddings in my writing I get carried way. So if I don't up date tomorrow you'll know why lol 


	10. Chapter 8 Ceremony

Chapter 8

Montgomery/Fitz Wedding, October 17,2010

"Aria, quit freaking out and you'll do fine." Spencer said she was Aria and Ezra's biggest supporter. She helped Aria into her wedding dress.

"Spence, I'm glad you're my maid of honor." Aria said.

"Thanks, it not a problem seeing that I can remain calm when everyone panics." She said with a smile.

Aria couldn't wait to be completely ready. Her dress was a white strapless with a blue ribbon across the waist. Her hair in voluminous curls with pins scattered around so that it made a crown. Her shoes closed toed silver heels. She'd done her make up with hints of blue in her eyes and hair. She left her lips a light natural pink. Somehow Aria couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok let's go you're ready and set to stun." Said Hanna, "By the way I love the dresses you picked out Aria very adorable. We actually look good in these."

"You don't think, I'd let you guys walk down the aisle looking bad do you?"

"No now lets get this show on the road shall we?" Emily Chimed in.

1 hour later the Rosewood church

The wedding march started. Hanna, Emily and Spencer (visions in Indigo) walked down first.

"Aria, I'm so proud of you. In a way, I'm glad you and Ezra went about your relationship the way you did. It helped you find out how in love you were and how far you were willing to go to keep what you had in each other. Your mother and I couldn't give you away to if you were marrying someone else." Byron said tearing up a bit.

"Baby be sure to take care of each other. Don't take what you have for granted. Be happy. We love you. And he really is a good man. You have yourself a keeper." Ella said touching Aria's cheek.

"Thank you both. I love you." Aria said hugging her parents.

The main march started. Aria and her parents walked in tune with it. She saw Ezra the love of her life waiting at the end. His face lit up the moment he saw her walking down the aisle. Needless to say he looked very handsome in his tux. As Aria reached the end of the aisle her parents kissed her cheeks and looked at them both (Aria and Ezra).

"Both of you take care of each other, and above all let your love outweigh everything and remind yourselves everyday what you have in each other and what you don't want to loose." Ella said as she put Aria's hand on Ezra's.

"I promise." Ezra said.

The happy couple wrote their vows to each other. Ezra Read his:

"Aria Montgomery, what can I say, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Little did I know our relationship progressed into something more than what I expected. You loved me when I was afraid to love. You helped me open my eyes to the beauty of life and the gifts and blessings that come to you when you embrace it. I love that unique and down to earth personality of yours and how you never take no for answer. The day you opened up to me about the trail you were going thru made me love you more. And when I heard say all that you did at the graduation party it made me see what a beautiful, loving, caring, overly adorable woman I had in you. To sum up my feelings I'm going to quote a song we both love: "when I see your smile tears roll down my face, now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks thru my soul, I know deep inside me I can be the one, I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you thru it all even if saving you sends me to heaven." I love you can't wait to start our life together."

Aria was in tears as she read hers:

"Ezra, I cant believe we're finally here. Our relationship has been worth the rollercoaster ride it's been. You made me feel like everything was ok with a simple kiss, hug or 'I love you'. Thanks to you I have regained faith and trust in everything. After everything we've gone thru I can still say now and for ever that I'll always be here for you, will always love you and help us take care of each other. To quote Avril Lavinge: 'This time I'll never let you go, I will be all that you want I keep myself together cause you keep me from falling apart. All my life I'll be with you forever to get you thru the day and make everything ok. You're the one thing I got right, and still you never said goodbye now I can breathe cause you're here with me. You're all I got you're all I want. Ican never live a day with out you here with me. Do you see you're all I need.' I love you Ezra."

"Do you Ezra Fitz take this woman to be your wife till death do you part?" Reverend Ackard said.

"I do." Ezra replied putting a ring on Arias finger with a smile.

"Do you Aria Montgomery take this man to be your husband till death do you part?"

"Yes, I do." Aria said putting the ring on Ezra's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Ezra."

Ezra took Aria in his arms dipped her and kissed her ever so gently. They both smiled.

"I give Mr. and Mrs. Ezra and Aria Fitz."

They walked up the aisle looking into each other's eyes realizing that somehow they get to keep each other forever. They got into Ezra's Impala.

"Mrs. Fitz may I kiss you?" Ezra whispered.

"Yes you may Mr. Fitz." Aria replied kissing him lightly beating him to it, "It's hilariously weird, I was once your student now I'm your wife.."

"Yes but think after tonight I won't have share you as much." He said as he kissed her with more passion to which Aria responded with enthusiasm.

Ezra started the car and off they went to the Art studio where the reception was being held.

A/N: this is the ceremony the reception is next chapter. I'm sure Aria and Ezra would want a very simple wedding and reception. And in order to save money Aria and Ezra agreed that the reception be held at Ella Montgomery's studio being that its only about 125 people in attendance. That and in this story Ella renovated the studio to be somewhat more spacious and big so she could make room for more artwork and pieces. Maya ends up being the one who makes all the party favors with the exception of the ribbons with the couples name and day of the wedding on it etc. Maya ends up being in charge of the following the party favors, the flowers, the cake, the decorations and she ends up helping Spencer do Aria's hair so even though she is not part of ceremony she ends up helping out tremendously. Emily, Spencer and Hanna end up getting their dresses, helping Aria with the wedding planning, basically doing all the jobs of a maid of honor. Since Maya couldn't be fit into the ceremony she was happy to help out free of charge. Although Ezra was happy to fit Maya in as the "groom's girl" Aria said no because she knew Emily wouldn't want to make a big deal out of it. And Maya was never one for being a bridesmaid anyway so it works out well. My apologies for the Author's note. The reception chapter may be a bit long due to some of it being dialouge. Enjoy read review pls. THANK YOU FOR READING


	11. Chapter 9 Reception Part 1

Chapter 9

When the newlyweds arrived at Ella Montgomery's studio(aka the reception hall), Everyone clapped and hugged the happy couple as they came in. At that moment Aria's 3 best friends yanked her from Ezra.

"So have you decided on the honeymoon yet?" Hanna said, as she Aria, Spencer and Emily sat down.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing we may go to New York or stay in Rosewood holing up in his apartment. Apparently he's trying to surprise me."

"How does it feel to be married?" Spencer asked.

"Amazing actually. I think it's because I now know that I get to keep him forever. So naturally, he's all mine." Aria said eyeing her new husband with the boys and some of his other male friends and family. She smiled at him.

(A/N: By boys I meant like Toby and Caleb. Its a lot of people 125 so yea I'll keep it simple )

"Aria, no offense but I'm still in shock you married the Fitz. But hey you guys are cute together." Maya said with a giggle.

"Nah, Maya you're good but I cannot thank you enough for all your help with this I know me and the girls wouldn't have been able to get everything done in a few months like this. So you and Emily are engaged Congratz." Aria said.

"Thanks it's funny cause I proposed and she just went nuts so I can't wait for it." Maya said kissing Emily's cheek.

"So what lingerie are you planning on wearing?" Spencer asked.

"SPENCE!" Aria said in shock.

"What?"

"Ballsy much? By the way I'm going to wear red tonight, black tomorrow." Aria said, " Just joking Spencer relax. I'm not mad."

"So no holding back tonight?" Emily said cracking up.

"You know it. I've gotta have few dances to dance." Aria said.

"Alright." Hanna said.

"Those two," Maya and Emily Said.

"Are so meant for each other." They all said.

"And now the bride would like to share a dance with her father." Ella said over the mic as the song "Butterfly Kisses" started.

"Dad are you ok with Ezra?" Aria asked her father as they started dancing.

"Yes sweetie. He's perfect for you. He can handle your personality. It's just going to be hard not having you around as often. I know he'll take care of you. And I love you honey you look beautiful."

"I love you too dad." Aria said as she and her father continued their dance.

A/N: The song butterfly kisses was ideal for the father daughter dance so as a treat I posted a link to it:

.com/watch?v=vmC3rJR7E98


	12. Chapter 10 Reception Part 2

Chapter 10

As soon as Byron let go of Aria, Ezra eased himself in to Aria's arms as "Your Guardian Angel" began to play.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight Mrs. Fitz?" Ezra said as he drew Aria closer.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz. May I say you look dashing tonight my dear sir?" Aria said

They danced, he spun her around and she danced with such grace that even Ella was tearing up again. Nothing else mattered to Aria at that moment she had her prince. He looked into her eyes she melted. The song ended and Ezra did his signature move, he dipped Aria and kissed her lips so gently she barely felt it but it was enough to last her until the start of their honeymoon. At that moment he whispered to her

"Regardless of what could've happened and what will. I want you to know that I'll always love you, be here for you and take care of you. You're the best thing to happen to me."

"I know I love you too." Aria said lightly touching Ezra's clean shaven face.

Aria continued to sway with Ezra. She looked around to see Spencer and Toby swaying getting lost in each other's eyes, her guess was they just had an amazing connection it was probably why she and Spencer could relate to each when it came to relationships. Hanna and Caleb were dancing twirling the whole nine yards, there was no way in hell those two would separate again. Maya and Emily looked content swaying to the music their arms around each other.

"May I cut in?" Mike asked.

"No Prob." Ezra went off to talk to Aria's friends and family as Mike and Aria danced with her brother.

"So you're a married woman. I guess its good. I am sorry for being slightly against it. I wasn't right and I want to say sorry to you for it. You both are good together. Like a perfect couple I guess. At least when you guys have kids, just know they'll have proud ass uncle to hang with." Mike said, "By the way I have to thank Mr- I mean Ezra for making me best man he didn't have to do that."

"Thank you Mike it does mean a lot and I do love you little bro. Just be careful because if I get a call from mom saying you knocked up some girl. I will kick your ass. But I am a proud sister Mike just give me a call if you feel like doing something you'll regret I don't want another rebel stage. You hear me."

"Don't worry I'll keep in check. You look good sis." Mike said as the song came to an end.

"Thanks Mike. Lets go we got other stuff to do."

Soon the upbeat music started taking over Aria's feet, she kicked off her heels and headed towards the dance floor with her friends to enjoy her final hours with them for a while. They went nuts just dancing and enjoying themselves. They were partying like it was prom rather than her wedding. Ezra joined in dancing with everyone like she was. He had his jacket off and grabbed Aria and gave her a quick twirl. Caleb hugged her and give her his congratz. Toby gave her a hug as well telling her he looked forward to hanging with her and Ezra in the future. He also let it slip to her that he planned on proposing to Spencer tonight after the wedding. The dancing continued on and on for at least an hour.

After the cake cutting the toasts commenced.

"What can I say? Aria you found your prince. You both have with standed the craziness and somehow kept it together. In the time I have known Aria she hadn't had much luck with relationships and you came a long and helped her and showed her was a real good you are. You've made her happier than ever and the girls and I are grateful for it she's been like a sister to us and I hope you know what you have in her because she's one of kind. But Ezra regardless welcome to our little family of friends." Spencer conluded, " to the bride and groom. You're up Michael."

"Thank you Spencer. Aria is my older sister, I love her and the man she chose to be her husband. Truth be known I didn't agree with them being together at first but as I saw their relationship, grow It made me see what she saw in you. I got to a point where I decided that as long as he treated her right and kept her happy, I'd be happy. But now I'd like to say Thank God you found a man who respects you, and understands that personality of yours. I had the privilege of being Ezra's best man. I got know him and develop a brotherly friendship with him that had forever changed my mind about him. What I am trying to say is welcome to the family Ezra. Congrats, I love you both. To the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom."

Aria got up and hugged Mike tightly and in tears. Mike kissed her cheek.

"Proud of ya sis."

"Thanks Mike. You're the best brother you freaking ball buster. I mean damn did you have to put me to tears. I mean damn Mike need I remind you that I have make up on that'll run. I'll get you back after I get back from the honeymoon. Watch your back damn idiot."

30 MINUTES LATER…

"Catch the bouquet." Aria said as she threw it over her head. She turned around and saw that Spencer caught it, she had a shocked look on her face.

Ezra sat Aria down on a chair. She laughed as he moved his head up her leg to her garter under her dress. She giggled as he came out from under her dress with the garter in his teeth. He took it in his hands and flung it. Toby caught it, he looked over at Spencer (who was bright red). Aria got up and Spencer to her place. Toby moved his hands up her leg and secured the garter. Needless to say there was a lot of wolf whistles.

"I'll kick your ass Aria. That was so embarrassing." Spencer said.

"Ah no biggie please don't I think my husband wants me alive."

"Relax. I'm only joking."

"Hey Aria we expect details." Hanna chimed.

"Yea please." Spencer said, "Have fun."

"Just enjoy yourself. That's what matters." Emily said.

They hugged in tears because they realized it'd be slightly different. Aria knew now that she was married she wouldn't be able to hang with her friends as much now that their lives were taking off. Hanna planned on having Caleb move in with her so he wasn't stuck at his foster mom's. Toby was going to propose to Spencer tonight after the reception. And Emily was on top of her wedding plans for her and Maya's wedding. And yea they had been out of high school less than a year but with all the shit A caused they wanted to get settled with college and their relationships. Right after the hug the girls shared Aria prepped to head out on her honeymoon with her new husband.

"Bye guys I love you." Aria said hugging her three best friends, "Toby Caleb take care of Spencer and Hanna for me."

"Aria don't worry she'll be ok with me. Congrats again" Caleb said hugging Aria.

"Yea I'm letting Spencer out of my sight. She'll be fine." Toby said hugging Aria as well.

" Be good to Em Maya."

" I will Aria."

"Bye Huney" Ella Said.

"Bye Aria." Byron said as he and Ella hugged Ezra and Aria.

"Bye. I love you all." Aria shouted as she and Ezra got into the Impala and drove off to their honeymoon spot which Aria still had no idea what Ezra had in store for tonight.

A/N: Next honeymoon chapter no there won't be lemons or anything like it'll be sweet just use your imaginations. i know I've jumped but I wanted to sow key moments in a relationship that is freaking awesome. Read review enjoy. Thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aria awoke to see a lovely scenery there were lovely fall trees and a lake that sparkled like champagne. She marveled at it all and was just enjoying the view. The house next to the lake looked like a small cottage.

"Ezra?"

"Surprise."

"Wait what is this place."

"It's a summer home that also doubles as a winter home that my parents own. Did I forget to mention that my parents make good money as top journalists at the New York Journal. They just use a different last name for the byline."

"It's beautiful Ezra."

"Ready?"

"For what?" Aria said.

"This," Ezra had gotten out of the car went over to the passenger side and picked Aria up bridal style. He carried her inside the house, to the bedroom and put her on the bed. Ezra got on top of her and for the first time their worlds passionately collided…

A/N: just use your imaginations for the wedding night.

The sun felt warm on Aria's back as she woke up curled in Ezra's arms. She stretched feeling slightly sore. Last night was the highlight of their relationship. She sat up and looked around seeing her and Ezra's clothes scattered across the floor. She remembered clothes coming off, intense pleasures, a good pain, feeling like exploding and the kisses that were gentle, passionate, fierce, and yearning. She felt a hand tracing lines up and down her bare back.

"Morning, Milady." Ezra said in a whisper.

"Morning Ezra." Aria said looking back at him.

Ezra sat up to kiss his new wife. He remained close to her face as he continued to trace lines up and down her back.

"How do you feel?" Ezra said asked seeing some marks he left on her neck, collarbone, and just above her breasts.

"I feeling amazing, Last night was needless to say the best night of my life." Aria said.

"It was for me too. It above and beyond what I was expecting."

"I'm glad to hear that wanna do it again?" Aria asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Ezra said laughing as he practically attacked her.

Let's just say they didn't leave bed for another few hours …

A/N: Bear with me I am jumping ahead about 5 years mainly because that's how the story is going. Truth be known I wanted to finish the story so I had to jump to different parts of their lives. So I didn't risk never finishing it.

5 Years Later October 2015

"Ezra, I got some news." Aria said when she came home from work, On an October night.

"What?" Ezra said giving her a kiss and wrapping his arms around her.

"I am pregnant."

"Aria, are you really?" Ezra said pulling her close

"Yes, you're gonna be a father Ezra Fitz."

"Wow. That's Amazing honey."

"I know, I cant wait."

"neither can I." Ezra said.

A/N: sorry for it being short. Review though please.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

9 Months Later… June 2016

"Come on Aria push. You can do this babe. They are almost out." Ezra said holding Aria's hand in the labor room.

"AHHHHHH-ngh!"

"Come on honey." Said Ella holding her daughter's other hand.

"Ok, the first baby's crowning. Come on Aria Push." Said Spencer Cavanagh.

"It fucking hurts. I'm not sure I can." Aria said raising her voice as she put her head back.

"I know Aria but you have to if you expect to get the twins out. You'll have to put all you can into this." Spencer said.

"Come on Aria." Ezra said kissing her forehead.

With a painful scream the first baby was out.

"Well you've got a boy." Spencer said. "But Aria you need to push again. Come on."

Aria let out one scream as she pushed the second child out. She finally relaxed breathing heavy. She looked to her mother wish her father was here. Ezra stroked Aria's hair.

"You did great babe." Ezra said looking into his wife's exhausted hazel eyes.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"You did better than Hanna and Emily though so you are good." Spencer said leaving the room.

"Get some rest Aria I'll be back in the morning." Ella Said heading out.

Aria fell asleep while she was being moved to a regular room. Feeling happy she was able to sleep for the first time in 2 days.

THE NEXT DAY…

Aria woke up to see Ezra on the bed next to her.

"Ezra."

"Hey hon." Ezra said giving her a quick kiss.

"Where are the babies?"

"Spence is watching them. They are beautiful Aria, you did so well. Although I must say I almost fainted when I saw our son come out. I think it was the shock that did it."

"Thank God you didn't faint I would've hated it if you couldn't see our children being born. Can we see them?"

"Yea, I'll get Spencer."

A few minutes later, Spencer and Ezra came with both babies, she gave Aria the boy and Ezra kept his daughter in his arms.

"Thank you Spencer for everything." Aria said as she rocked her son gently.

"Trust me it's not a problem. I do have to get going because I have some runs to do, but I'll be back."

"Alright. Ezra what are we going to name them?"

"I know I want to name our daughter Esme Lea. What do you think?"

"I love it I think it'll suit her. Now for our son…"

"I know for sure I don't him to be a junior. No need to have him teased."

"How about Byron Mathew? Byron after my dad and Mathew after yours."

"I like it. I think it suits him. Aria thank you." Ezra said.

"For what?"

"Everything. If you weren't here I'd probably still be looking for someone. So if it weren't for you walking into that pub almost 7 years ago we wouldn't have what we have now." Ezra said he leaned in for a kiss.

Aria looked at him and their children realizing it cant much better than this.

-Fin-

A/N: Here's the Aria Ezra Time line.

Sept. 15, 2008- Ezra and Aria get together.

June. 2010- Aria Graduates and Announces her relationship with Ezra.

July 5, 2010- Ezra proposes, they get engaged.

Oct. 17, 2010- Ezra and Aria tie the knot.

Oct. 15, 2015- Aria finds out she's pregnant.

July 1, 2016- Aria gives birth to twins a boy and a girl.

Thanks for reading. I'll be taking down the playlists since I haven't gotten a response. But the long awaited deleted scene will be up tomorrow hopefully. Warning it is long lol.


	15. Epilouges

Author's Note:

Chapter 12 Final Endings

Here's the endings for the other couples and what they are doing around the time Aria and Ezra had their children:

Caleb and Hanna Rivers:

-Married- December 15, 2010

- 3 Kids: 2 boys- Caleb Junior, Alexander James and a Girl – Emma Ariel

Caleb is working as a social worker that helps foster children find good homes and he does his best to prevent these children from suffering like he did when he was younger, Hanna works as a real estate agent that helps to sell restored houses and in her spare time helps Caleb with his work.

Toby and Spencer Cavanagh:

Married- September 3, 2012

-2 kids: a boy-Owen Hunter , a girl- Elise Marie

Toby works as in Rosewood PD as a deputy officer who prevents false accusations and is also responsible for gathering evidence and doing all the background checks. At the end of the story he is in the process of training for Police Chief. Spencer ends working as a doctor in the Maternity ward at Rosewood hospital both her and Melissa end up working together as heads of the Maternity Ward. Melissa has her child from Ian and names her daughter Harper Spencer Hastings, she remarries a guy named Michael White. And currently has another child on the way. Spencer's delivered Aria,Emily Hanna's Children. Melissa delivered hers.

Emily and Maya

Married- May 6, 2011

-1 child (artificial insemination –Emily carried him) William

Emily and Maya work as counselors for the LGBT, helping teens that struggle with their sexuality. In their spare time they work with the town counsel to open their own center that teens can go to if they have a hard with their feelings.

Aria's dad dies of an enlarged heart about a month into Aria's pregnancy. So he doesn't get to see his grandchildren born. That's why Aria and Ezra name their son after him. Aria ends up getting her teaching degree in English and teaches at Rosewood High School. Ezra gets his PH.D in English, he works as a Professor at Hollis. The Fitz's move out of their apartment and end up buying Aria's parents house from Ella Montgomery. Ella ends up living in Aria and Ezra's old apartment, she is currently in a relationship with an old high school sweet heart. Mike ends up marrying Olivia Myers (a girl from his graduating class). They have two kids a boy named Mike Jr. and a girl named Aria Ella right after Aria gives birth to her children. Mike ends up becoming the Lacrosse coach and P.E. Teacher at Rosewood High.

The girls still make time for just the four of them once or twice a month for a girl's night out. They even bring their families together for the holidays.

So Basically everything ends pretty well.

Thank you to my readers for reading the deleted scene will be up in a day or so. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed the story.

-Mariposa


	16. Deleted SCENE :

DELETED SCENE

A/N: it's basically from the episode where aria and ezra have their big date in philly. It starts out with Spencer helping Aria decide what look is best for the date coming up. Read and hopefully you wont be disappointed.

Aria had been trying on outfit after outfit and still couldn't find a good one that would be suited for her big date with Ezra tomorrow night. She called Spencer over to help her out.

"Ok I think you should try on this backless black number and this strapless red one. And here use these accessories." Spencer said.

Aria did as she was told she came out in the red strapless, with a black crop jacket.

"Um If I were a guy Aria I'd date you. Forget trying on the black dress this is the one you'll knock him dead in."

"Um, thanks. So this is the one. I agree red does go well for this one."

"Ok, well I have to head out got a thing with Melissa and Ian so I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer said," by the way your phone is ringing." She gave Aria her phone and left.

"Oh right." Aria said grabbing her phone,"hello?"

"Hey Aria I'm looking forward to tomorrow night."

"Me too."

"I like the tie. So what would you like to do tomorrow night." Ezra asked.

"Surprise me, I am sorry to cut this short but I have to get some homework done. We cant have my grades slipping now can we?"

"I guess you're right. I should grade my papers so theres no reason to cut our night short. So I shall bid you good night. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." Aria said.

She got started on her homework. And stood in her room the entire night.

The next day as school came to a close Aria went home to get ready for her date with Ezra tonight. She put on her red strapless and crop jacket with a pair of nice black and white heels. She did her make up simple. And styled her hair to match her usual 'do with a little more volume. She grabbed her overnight bag and small purse and headed out with her father or brother noticing. She drove over to Ezra's neighborhood and parked as far away as she could. She walked up to the door of his building and rang the bell several times. Aria got her phone out and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ezra, where are you?"

"I must say from this view you look good."

Aria turned around to see Ezra in a limo holding his phone.

"So this what a date with Ezra Fitz looks like… Damn." Aria said walking over.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we won't be coughed on by commuters today." He said smiling, you can hang up now."

Aria got in an was greeted by a kiss from Ezra. He continued to kiss her as they got situated.

"I am really liking that dress on you, I can honestly say it's my favorite outfit on you yet. And I do have surprise for you after the art show." Ezra said nibbling on her ear and neck.

" I look forward to it by the way that suit… very sexy. E-Ezra, I don't wanna get to riled up before the show. Though this feels awesome we cant get to excited." Aria said in pleasure as Ezra continued to kiss her neck.

"If you don't mind being in a mood. I don't mind. I thought the suit would get your attention." Ezra said as he put one hand on the small of Aria's back, and the other to her neck line.

"Ezra- please lets save this for later. Last thing we need is you too excited." Aria said laughing.

"Ok, fair enough." Ezra said giving in.

When they got to the art show, Ezra like a gentleman opened the doors for Aria. She looked around the inside of the museum. She immediately fell in love with the art pieces she saw. She walked around with Ezra as they looked through the art. As the museum got a bit more crowded, Ezra whispered to Aria that he needed some fresh air. And they walked out.

"Sorry I thought I could use some fresh air it was a bit crowded in there."

"Its no problem Ezra. It's weird the artist was a no show."

"I know right."

"Yea if my work was being showcased I'd at least make an appearance."

"I'd have a reading with cheese and crakcers and no more than a few people." Ezra said laughing to himself.

"Well that and I'd be there." Aria said reaching for his hand again. He pulled away.

"Sorry I forgot…"

"That we aren't in Rosewood."

"Yea." Ezra said kissing Aria gently.

"I could get used to this." They kissed again.

" Ready for more culture?" Ezra asked.

"Lead the way."

1 HOUR LATER…

Aria and Ezra had gone back to his place after dropping off the limo.

"where are your things?"

"In my car I have to get it. I'll be up soon."

"Ok door will be open let yourself in."

"See you in a few." Aria said exchanging her heels for flats, she went over to her car got her overnight bag and ran up the block to Ezra's building. When she got to his door she saw a note on the door and read it: "come inside it's full of surprises. – Ezra

Aria opened the door to see Ezra holding a white rose in his hand. His shirt was untucked he didn't have shoes on. She noticed rose petals scattered around the apartment, and cinnamon scented candles on all the table tops. She was awestruck.

"This is beautiful Ezra."

"I'm glad you like it. here happy 1 year anniversary." Ezra said giving Aria the rose and a small box.

Aria opened it to see an open hearts necklace. It had her favorite gemstone : sapphire.

" I love it, its so pretty. Thank you hun." Aria said giving Ezra a kiss.

"I'll help you with it." Ezra said putting it on her neck.

"Again thank you hun. Let go get changed believe it or not these kinds of dresses actually get a bit umcomfortable after a while. And I need a shower, I'll be out in a bit" Aria said with a flirty smile as she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, in her lounge pants, a team Edward tank top with a cut off sweatshirt on top. She saw Ezra on the couch.

"What is it?"

"Nothing you look cute." Ezra said.

"Thank you babe. But you should take a shower. Don't worry I'll be waiting out here." Aria said with a wink.

While Ezra was in the shower Aria helped herself to a bag of his veggie chips and some blackberry merlot he had in his fridge. She put in his copy of the Great Gatsby. She heard the bathroom door open. She saw Ezra in nothing but a towel. 'he's teasing me' she thought. She noticed his wet hair clung to his forehead and his semi- toned body, Aria couldn't resist she jumped on him and kissed him.

"Tease…" she murmured.

"I figured I get a response." Ezra said triumphantly.

"You did get a response obviously but last thing either of us need is a me pregnant." Aria said getting off of Ezra, "Sorry if I get pregnant we are royally fucked."

"Good point, I'll go put on something." Ezra said going to his room. HE soon emerged with a pair of his flannel sleeping pants.

"I put on the Great Gatsby you don't mind do you?"

"Nah I don't mind. Should you really be drinking wine? I don't want you drunk." Ezra got himself situated on the sofa next to Aria.

"Don't worry I mix with some juice I brought from home. It lessens the effect." Aria said snuggling closer as she fell asleep.

About 2 hours later Aria woke up to see that Ezra was out like a light. She kissed his head lightly laughing at the fact that he slept in a fetal position like she did. She fell back to sleep knowing it that tonight was the best night of her life.

A/N: Sorry if it's suckish I had lost the original pages I had for this scene and had to write it all from scratch this is why I hadn't posted it yesterday. That and my mom banned me from the compy for being on it too much. Please review and enjoy. Again I apologize if its suckish.


End file.
